Monitoring systems, and the like, have often employed parallel display of images captured by multiple cameras on a display device or enlarged display of only an image of an arbitrary camera among the plurality of cameras on a display device. Meanwhile, a camera having multiple imaging optical systems disposed in a single camera housing has been proposed. A challenge to be met by such a camera is how to display images captured by the respective imaging optical systems on an LCD. Multiple imaging optical systems are divided into first imaging optical systems and second imaging optical systems. The first imaging optical systems are assumed to be of relatively-wide angle, and the second imaging optical systems are assumed to be of relatively narrow angle (telephotographic). When a single subject is imaged with the first and second imaging optical systems, an entire image and a fragmentary-enlarged image are acquired. How to display these images poses a challenge.
Japanese Patent Publication Laid-Open No. 2000-78445 discloses a digital camera which simultaneously displays an entire image and an enlarged image on a display section.
When a digital camera has a plurality of optical systems, there may be a case where some users desire to display only an entire image or only an enlarged image, as well as a case where some users desire to simultaneously display merely an entire image and an enlarged image. Moreover, there can be a variety of modes; for instance, a mode where imaging is effected by means of driving only the first imaging optical systems; a mode where imaging is effected by means of driving only the second imaging optical systems; a mode where imaging is effected by means of simultaneously driving the first imaging optical systems and the second imaging optical systems; and the like. The user is desired to readily, visually ascertain the variety of modes and to be able to readily select the operating mode.